Over (Chapter 17)
Hey guys! ConnaBuilder here! Just so you know, if you want to comment, just leave a message on the talk page. Rebel The two walked out of the prison into the blizzard outside. "You did this?" the robot asked, looking around at the blizzard. "Yes, I guess so," Elsa replied, "Who are you." "Thats not important." "Maybe not to you, but it is to me." "Why?" "Because you seem to know quite a bit about me. I would like to know a little about you." The robot stopped for a second, it's visior suddenly flashing for the original black to a blood red. Elsa quickly felt insecure and she stepped back. The robot's visior turned back to the black colour it was. It stood up slowly, looking to the ground and slightly shaking. "Rebel MorcuBot." The robot said suddenly. "What?" Elsa asked. "You asked for my name. It is Rebel MorcuBot." it replied. "Oh." The two kept on walking. "Where are you taking me?" Elsa asked. "To safety." Rebel MorcuBot replied. "Where is that?" "I don't know. I'm getting you away, and then, I'm finding some place safe for us to stay at." "Okay." Elsa hesitated for a few seconds. "Why us your name Rebel MorcuBot?" "Because I'm a MorcuBot," Rebel Morcubot replied, "And I'm also a rebel." "Alright. Do you mind if I just call you Rebel?" "You can call me whatever you want." "Okay." The two continued walking in silence, until Rebel broke it. "You want to ask about what happened before, with my visor turning red, don't you?" "Maybe, kind of *sigh* yes." "Its no danger to you. Just painful memories." "Ah, I see." Another few seconds passed. "Why did you come for me?" Elsa asked. "Because there are people in trouble, and you're the only one that can help them." Rebel replied. "What?! Why me?" "Why am I a robot? I want to eat. I would rather be a human, but I'm not. The same for you." "I..." "Its getting late. Can you see that cave there? You rest in there, I'll keep watch." "At some point you have to rest." "I am no human, Elsa. I have no need for rest." The two walked into the cave. Rebel opened a storage crate in his back, and pulled out a sleeping bag. It laid it on the ground. "Now get some rest." it said, as it walked outside the cave. Elsa watched it walk out of the cave, and then walked cautiously towards the entrance. As she did, she heard Rebel start talking to someone. "Status report." it said. "Conna has requested my help. I shall head to Myrin tomorrow. Have you got Elsa?" the person talking to him, probably on the phone asked. "Yeah, I got her. The plan is going well." "She is a critical part of it. Nothing will work without her or her powers. Does she know anything about the plan. You no she ca-" "I know, I know. And don't worry. She doesn't suspect anything." "Okay. Makoto out" "I have a very bad feeling." Elsa thought to herself. Category:Over Chapters